Ask the Hetalia Characters!
by OtakuFive
Summary: We are the OtakuQuartet! Some of you may now us from our Hetalia Dare fic, but this time it's only questions! You can ask any type of question to any character! If it's dirty it will be rated "M! Also please PM us the questions!
1. Chapter 1

"Kyo are you sure this is even legal?'  
"What sneaking into a private world meeting? Nope I'm pretty sure it's illegal."

I hitched my breath, I did not want to go to juvenile so soon, and especially not in these clothes. Kyo had the great idea to crash the world meeting, mostly because it was just across the anime convention we were staying in, and he wanted to come cosplayed. I was dressed up like Len, while Dia was Luka, Kyo was Kaito, and Peter was Oliver.

"Loosen up Akira! What's the worse that can happen?"

At that moment I felt a hand land on my shoulder, I nervously turned around and saw a angry looking England. and Japan was behind him.

"Now what are you kids doing here?"

I shot a glare at Dia.

"This is what can happen Dia."

-At the meeting room-

"So you say you just want to ask us few a questions?"

I saw Kyo nod happily at America.

"Well I don't see how it can harm anyone...after all we were getting bored..."

"So will you only answer our questions?"

America smiled.

"Of course not we will answer everybody's!"

I smiled.

"Then let the game begin."

-A/N-

Please PM your questions! Also Yaoi is allowed but depending on the question the rating may change :)

Thank you for your time -TheOtakuQuartet


	2. Oh America

At that time a letter magically appeared on Peters lap and everyone stared in shock, but Peter looked like this happened every day. He opened the letter neatly, and read It out loud.

"America would you rather get %*# Britain, Russia, or Japan?"

America blushed on so did everyone else.

"We usually don't get dirty questions until later on, but well I guess this is a new start for us..."

America coughed awkwardly cutting off whatever Akira had to say.

"Do we have to answer?"

Akira put a serious face, something not normally of her character.

"YES OR YOU WILL RUN AROUND NAKED.'

America looked at the ground and silently murmured...

"Britain..."

Britain blushed more and started mumbling nervously and America never met his eye's.

"Great now we are filled with sexual tension."

At that time it took all my willpower not to hit Kyo in the face for his bluntness.

-A/N-

This is a different style of writing that we are using, if you check out our Truth or Dare fic you will understand.

Anyway send us some questions come on! YOU KNOW YOU WANNA!


	3. Cross-dressing

This time another letter came from out of nowhere, it was light pink, and it had little red sticker hearts as a border. Everyone grew nervous for the didn't what to expect. Akira nervously got the letter and messily opened it.

"Well it reads, everyone: play the pocky game. Italy: can you say anything nice about Romano? Romano and Spain: what did you do w/ the turtles during the turtle incident? Can Italy and Romano sing a duet? Canada: how's Kumajiro doing? And Italy, Romano, Poland, and Finland: cross-dress as maids plz. Japan and Hungry: take pics and send them 2 me."

Akira pouted.

"Hey would any of you mind sending us clothing?! WE ARE THE ONES COSPLAYED HERE!"

Peter immediately covered Akira's mouth.

"Do you want them to send us maid outfits?" (Lol one time someone gave us a request of us wearing maid outfits *shivers*)

"No...'

"Then don't ask them to send us anything! (except food of course)."

Kyo coughed getting our attention.

"Anyway Everyone play the pocky game! You will be paired with the person next to you OS NO OBJECTIONS!"

Everyone looked pale as they saw who they were next to.

"Well let's not be like that! Come on just munch it and kiss lightly and there your done!"

Dia said that happily and Romano threw her a tomato.

"WELL IF IT'S THAT EASY YOU PLAY IT WITH YOUR BROTHER!"

Romano said that while pointing to Italy who was fidgeting nervously. Dia wiped the tomato of her face and coughed some tomato juice.

'Just play it or are you too scared to play it?'

Dia smirked evily when she saw Romano flater a bit.

"Bastard it's on."

With that he passed out the pocky sticks and started playing with Italy.

-After a few minutes-

"People the pocky sticks is running out! The pairings are TOTALLY CRAKC! I MEAN COME ON WHO SHIPS INCEST?!"

I hit Dia with a banana. She and her weird craze for incest...

"Anyway Italy your question is can you say something nice about Romano?"

"~Ve Of course I can!...He's real athletic! and he plays real good the guitar and...'

"Okay Italy we understand..."

I saw Peter motioning for Italy to calm down. I saw Dia walk to Spain and Romano who were arguing in the corner of the room.

'Well you two what did you do to the turtles from the incident?"

'Wait a minute how do you know about that you weren't there!"

"Like I read about it during history class."

"Oh"

I saw Dia tap her foot waiting for a answer.

'We set them off into the ocean of course, but only after Spain finished naming all of them."

"Yeah I wonder how Antonio, Julieta, Pepe, Jose, and-"

"We get the point Spain."

With that Dia turned around and walked towards me slightly nervous from what just happened.

"Well you two can you sing a duet?'

I saw Kyo point a accusing finger at the two Italian brothers who got taken back from his bluntness.

"Well of course we can!"

"Well then sing for me!"

Italy and Romano started singing then. but not the song they were expecting them to sing: (Italics is for Italy singing and normal script is for Romano singing)

"Like a flower in the moonlit sky-"

_"I could bear their pain no more-"_

"Holding tightly tightly to dreams so pure that I could cry-"

(Song is Hirari Hirari by JubyPhonic P from YouTube)

-After the song-

Kyo wipes a tear dramatically after the song.

"That was beautiful..."

I face-palmed myself and walked towards Canada who yet again looked gloomy because no one noticed him...yet...

"So Canada how's Kumajiro?"

Canada looked at me like I was a monster from outer space.

"You can see me?!'

I nodded and smiled.

"Yeah so how's Kuma?'

He was taken back a bit from the nickname, but smiled back at me.

"He's doing great thank you for asking."

We started talking until we heard Peter shout loudly,

'Italy, Romano, Poland, and Finland come here NOW!"

We saw the said four stand up, and discuss with Peter, they were all blushing to whatever Peter was telling them.

"I wonder what he's telling them..."

I laughed nervously.

"Oh boy..."

-5 tomatoes, 5 beatings, and 5 time skips later-

Italy came out first and he was shyly getting his mini black skirt and tugging at the tight fluffy white shirt. His hair was put into pig-tails and they had little black bows on top of them, he was also wearing a collar for some reason. Next after that came Finland, who was wearing a light pink short dress, high heel's, and he was even wearing light oink lip gloss! He had a pink bow on his hair and he actually looked...cute. Next Poland came and of course him being a professional cross-dresser went all the way to look well like a girl. He had a short maid outfit, and a black bow on his neck, but what surprised us all was that he had Lithuania dress up as a cat-girl and he had him in a chain. Lithuania was wearing a real short white skirt, and a very revealing white tank top, and he had cat ears and tail.

Everyone in the room tried really hard not to get a nosebleed.

"Hey where is Romano?"

I turned to see Spain who looked a bit worried.

"Don't worry Tomato Bastard I'm here."

Spain turned around and his mouth fell open when he saw Romano.

Romano was wearing a transparent short black skirt, and a tight fitting shirt that on the middle had the words "Come and get me" Romano clearly looked uncomfortable at his gaze as it traveled lower.

"Stop staring you idiot."

Japan and Hungary hold cameras in their hands and quickly shot pictures at the boys. (I mean ukes!)

"This is gold!" (A/N xD)

-A/N-

Sorry for like (Oh glob Poland is getting too me -.-) the late post but I was busy :)

Hope you all enjoyed it ;)


End file.
